


Kolijah

by Roachbugg



Category: The Originals (TV), the originals - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Elijah Loves Kol, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, In more than a sibling manner, Kol Loves Elijah, Lust spells, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: “What manner of hex?”“Lust.” Kol whispered so quietly, even his enhanced hearing barely detected it. “Unbearable lust for the first person I touched.” This was madness, Kol had been cursed with unbearable lust for the first person to touch him. For his own brother?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TyJaxReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/gifts).



> Marry Christmas to my favorite accomplice! This was entirely your fault, and you were toatlly low key implying I should write it!

Kol/Elijah

Elijah was simply enjoying a drink and reading a book when a very intoxicated Kol stumbled into the room. 

“Lijah’” Kol slurred, staggering over and plopping himself on his lap, as if he belonged there. He grinned up at him, reeking of something not alcoholic, some other substance.

“Kol, please tell you haven't gone back to experimenting with narcotics?” Kol was enough to manage, without illicit drugs being added to the mix. He burst out laughing, as if he'd just told the most spectacular joke. It was  _ almost _ amusing. 

“I fed on this delicious little thing, and he had some very  _ interesting _ things in his blood.” Ah, so a second hand high. Elijah let out a sigh of exasperation, rolling his eyes at his youngest brother. Kol was laying with his head pillowed in his lap, not an uncomfortable position, so he let his brother be and returned to his book. “Lijah, are you ignoring me?” Kol whined. He sighed, closing his book and setting it aside. 

“No, brother, I am not. Is there something you require of me?” He tried hard not to ignore Kol, ignoring or neglecting their younger sibling tended to produce quite a body count. He smiled up at him devilishly, as if he had some diabolical machination. 

“Take me to bed, I don't think I can manage the stairs.” He was actually quite surprised he had made it this far, judging by the way he had practically fallen into the room. He sighed before standing up and easily scooping Kol off of the sofa, as if he weighed nothing. Which he didn't, Kol had never been heavy, not even when they were human. He ascended the stairs with a giggling Kol in his arms. Whatever he'd ingested had quite muddled him. They entered Kol’s bedroom and he gently deposited his younger brother onto his bed. He patted his shoulder affectionately before turning to leave. 

“Lijah,” He called after him and the man in question turned on his heel to face the younger Original. He quirked a brow at Kol, who couldn't seem to manage being still. He also looked quite flushed, covered in a light sheen of sweat. “Too hot, help.” He was giving a valiant effort at removing his trousers in his current state, but didn't seem quite able to manage his belt.

He sighed again, striding back to the bed and then helping Kol out of his, pants, shoes, socks and shirt. His fingers brushed against Kol's skin as he helped him disrobe and he felt like molten lava beneath his fingers, the boy was burning up. 

“Kol, are you feeling alright?” he asked, touching the back of his hand to the younger man's forehead, which also felt like molten magma. 

“No, make it stop, brother,” He practically begged, clawing at Elijah and trying to draw him closer. 

“Perhaps I should call Freya-” he started before Kol bolted up, holding to him tightly. 

“No! Don't leave me Elijah.” Kol sounded like a broken child needing comfort. He clung to him tighter, the proximity oddly seemed to lower his fever just by a small margin however.

This couldn't be drugs, it reeked of magic. 

“Alright, I'll stay. Kol, this person you fed on, was he a witch?” Kol whimpered as if it pained him to think, but he nodded against his chest. “Is it possible he put some sort of hex on you?” Kol nodded again, still clinging to him like a lifeline. “What manner of hex?” 

“Lust.” Kol whispered so quietly, even his enhanced hearing barely detected it. “Unbearable lust for the first person I touched.”  _ This was madness, Kol had been cursed with unbearable lust for the first person to touch him. For his own brother?  _

“What do we do?” He asked reluctantly. He had an inkling as to the answer already however. He'd heard of various spells of this type and they all had the same resolution. 

“Satiate my need or-” Kol panted, struggling to speak clearly or for a period. His body was shaking and the scent of his arousal filling the room. “Or I'll spend, the rest of my days in agony.” That wasn't something he'd let happen. He'd kill the witch responsible later. As well as think about the many moral quandaries and potential damage this would do to their strained relationship. But he couldn't let Kol suffer needlessly. Not when the solution was so simple. 

\----------

Kol gasped and writhed beneath him as he worked his brother open with his fingers. He comforted him with trailing kisses down his torso, his hands caressing his heated skin. Kol was gradually growing more lucid the further they went the more… pleasure, he provided. 

“Elijah, I'm, sorr-” he silenced the younger vampire with a kiss, cutting off his words. He would have none of Kol's self-blame in this moment, he was not a fault here. His younger sibling seemed to accept his wordless thoughts and kissed back, rather timidly, much to his surprise. He pulled his fingers free from the impossible heat of the youngest Originals body. Kol whimpered, his hips rocking back and seeking more. Elijah aligned his arousal with this siblings hole and slowly slid in, being forced to squeeze the base of his member hard to stop himself from reaching his orgasm far too soon. Once he was fully buried, he pulled Kol into his lap holding him tightly, slowly rocking into him. 

“Lijah,” he gasped, rocking his own hips at a matching pace and burying his face into the crook of his older brother’s neck. The heat was unrelenting from where they were joined, their bodies fully entangled, chests pressed together, arms around each other's shoulders. Their pace steadily increased a torrent of curses and moans pouring from the other man muffled against his skin. Kol shifted them ever so slightly, changing the angle just by a fraction and called out in unadulterated pleasure as Elijah struck his prostate. 

“Right there, ahh- god- harder, brother.” Elijah obliged, driving his hips upwards harder and faster, pummeling the sensitive bundle of nerves, reveling in the sounds of his brothers pleasure. Some dark recess of his mind had desired this, some primal urge to dominate the younger man, to make him submit. His rational brain had largely locked those feelings away, but he would be lying if he claimed he wasn't enjoying this immensely. 

He could feel Kol's movements become sloppy, less precise as he chased his orgasm, could smell the arousal pooling in Kol’s belly. His walls fluttered around his shaft, squeezing like a vice and with a sound of a half sob, half relief. The younger man erupted between them, painting their torsos in white. Elijah drove into him harder, faster, prolonging their pleasure. He was close, so incredibly close, he needed just a bit mor- 

“Kol!” Elijah gasped, his orgasm ripping through him as Kol’s fangs sank into his neck, drawing long pulls of blood. He filled his brother and sank his own fangs into Kol, giving and taking until they both collapsed utterly spent. Elijah stayed buried in Kol as his fever dissipated and the younger original continued to cling to him, his breathing slowed and he kissed along his brothers broad chest. 

“Elijah, I…” he didn't have words. He felt contently blissful, no shame. No pain. Nothing but contentment, laying their wrapped in his brother's arms. He'd never felt so close to Elijah before, never felt so cared for, or loved. “I love you, brother.” 

“I love you as well, Kol, always and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ;)


End file.
